


Tripping, Stumbling

by checkerbee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hound is Kinky, Renee has the braincells in this friendship, i don't make the rules, this is so dumb enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: "Elliott says that Hound wants to climb you like a tree." She says while Rev drops down from the respawn ship and promptly finds out that although simulacra don't have mouths, they certainly know how to eat fucking concrete.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	Tripping, Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Fergie reference.

Renee isn't exactly sure how she became friends with a geriatric asshole of a simulacrum, but after the third time she saves his life by literally kicking him out of the way of a kraber shot while he grumbled and bitched about whatever the fuck he's always grumbling and bitching about, she figures she's stuck with him. 

Having death protection on her side almost every match doesn't hurt either, even if it makes her feel like she's huffing the toxic fumes of an ocean vent until someone (mercifully) shoots her in the head and sends her back to the totem. 

It's a good thing sims can't smirk, she thinks, as she shakes her head to clear it a bit and uses a medkit. Rev gets called back during an execution, hissing like an offended cat when Lifeline's revive shield pops up in front of Hound before he can get his bearings and finish off the hunter from range. 

"That's what you get for gloating." She tells him, while Crypto sighs through the comms with the tone of someone extremely put upon. 

Rev grunts and Lifeline drops from a fully charged triple take shot a few seconds later. He makes quick work of Bangalore shortly after, then stalks over to the outcropping of rocks in front of Hound and promptly catches a wingman shot to the face. 

Wraith makes sure her earpiece is unmuted so he can hear her laugh at him. 

She reorganizes her backpack while Hound finishes him off and leaves a few shield cells on the ground for them to find. Hack circles above them with bored curiosity and retrieves Rev's banner once the Hunter collects their teammates' and heads off with a wave in her direction. 

The respawn beacon in the next ring pings a few times, then falls silent and she assumes she's forgiven. 

Crypto joins her once she reaches Sorting with a self satisfied smile that can only mean that Elliott is now officially out of the games and honestly, she's surround by fucking idiots. Still, he tosses Rev's card to her before scrambling up to the room to scout for the other teams, so it's not all bad. 

Speaking of--

"Elliott says that Hound wants to climb you like a tree." She says while Rev drops down from the respawn ship and promptly finds out that although simulacra don't have mouths, they certainly know how to eat fucking concrete.

"Since when," He growls as she throws her extra gun down to him. "Have I ever given a fuck what Elliott says?"

Fair enough, she thinks with a shrug. Elliott may be her best friend, but he also  _ says  _ a lot of shit. She passes Rev some ammo once he scrambles up off the ground like a drunk spider, then follows him to a few supply bins nearby. 

"Just saying that maybe you could try breaking their back in a different way. Or take something other than a wingman shot to the face for once, whatever you prefer." 

Rev hand hovers over a frag grenade and she figures he's probably debating on throwing it as his feet. She takes it and chucks it toward a building that responds with a startled " _ Fuck!" _

She and Rev stop to watch Tavi scramble out of the building and take off running, momentarily dumbstruck until a bullet smacks him in the back of the head. 

"Found one of the teams." Crypto says while he reloads his sentinel. 

"Rest in fucking peace." Rev snorts and goes to loot the box.

" _ Anyway, _ " She continues, "Maybe try talking to them." 

"I talk to them all the time." 

She ignores him. "About your  _ feelings. _ And give me that r-nine."

"That's not how we work." Rev hands her the gun over his shoulder. "They like the threats." 

She stops, thinks about  _ that,  _ and decides not to touch whatever the fuck is going on there with a ten foot pole. 

But Rev sounds curious despite his words, so she figures she's made her point. 

…

She runs into him outside of Hound's room a week later and doesn't even bother hiding her smirk. 

"That good, huh?" She says, noting that his eyes are dark orange pinpricks instead of their normal bright yellow glow. It leaves him looking disgustingly satisfied, like a cat basking in the sun, as he tilts his head toward her. 

He hums.

"I will beat you to death with my leg if you tell Elliott." He says and he certainly sounds satisfied. 

She studies him for a long moment, sees how loose he's holding himself and --she blinks, squints in the dark-- a few of his wires look crossed. 

"Can you even feel your legs?" 

"The right's a little numb." He says like its the best thing to ever happen to him. Like he's been taken apart and put back together in the best of ways. 

_ Gross _ , she wants to say, but they're friends, so she doesn't. "That's… good?"

"It was." 

"Please stop." 

"They have very capable hands." 

She takes it back. They're not friends; this is torture. "I'm literally begging."

The lights in his eyes blink lazily when he looks at her and it's as close to a smirk as he can possibly get. "So was I." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
